Cure Me
by ORANGE Jumpsuit
Summary: After apparently killing 5 people Harry Potter is admitted to the Hogwarts Mental Health Hospital in an attempt to diagnose and treat whatever is making him act so insane. But what will happen when he meets a certain blonde roomate... AU Draco/Harry
1. Prologue

**Cure Me...**

Summary: After apparently killing 5 people Harry Potter is admitted to the Hogwarts Mental Health Hospital in an attempt to diagnose and treat whatever is making him act so insane. But what will happen when he meets a certain blonde roomate... AU

Warnings: SLASH! Male on Male and maybe a little bit of femslash if I can be bothered oh yes and I swear like a sailor on crack!

Pairings: HarryxDraco and SiriusxRemus. There may be more but I'm not sure of them yet and if I do think of them it will be in and authors note.

Authors note: Hi it's me again! With an new Harry Potter Story. I'm not sure how this is going to turn out but hopefully you'll like it. Anyway please read & review and hopefully I'll get a change to update soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in this story as they all belong to J.K. Rowling and I am only borrowing them so I can manipulate them to my own twisted vision!

Prologue

Sterile. White. Clean.

It was either this or jail. I refuse to go to jail. I've done nothing wrong. It wasn't me. Why would I kill those people? Wouldn't I remember killing all those people? I just blacked out and then I was in that car. People were restraining me! Was I really trying to attack the driver?

The trial. Witnesses. Said I was calling myself Lord Voldemort. Who is that? I told them I had no clue what was going on. My lawyer told me to plead insanity. I did so. I think I am.

So now I'm stuck here. Stupid mental hospital in the middle of stupid fucking nowhere full of stupid insane people...

"Is this a private rant or can anyone join?" questioned a voice from my door. Not even bothering to look up I decided remained silent "Obviously you want to be alone." Nodding slightly I expected the person to leave. In fact the opposite seemed to happen and I heard the bed next to mine creak "Well that's tough shit then isn't it because this is my room too." The voice concluded. This time I did look up and I was definitely not expecting to see what I did.

The man in front of me was sex on legs. He had silky blonde hair that reached to about his shoulders, perfectly groomed. Stormy grey eyes that seemed to be focused solely on me. And the most inviting pink lips that contrasted so completely with his porcelain skin. The man had an almost angelic look to him. It was a shame all I could think about was how badly I wanted to smack the smug bastard. But he obviously did see the anger bubbling in my eyes and instead he flung himself on his bed and when he was lying down turned on his side to face me again and simple said "I'm Draco Malfoy." Before turning back on his back and closing his eyes.

Eloisa hem hem you seemed to have forgotten something,

Katie What?! , oh yeh - cleaned up by Eloisa Skywalker! My most amazing beta!

Eloisa Please read and review

Katie It will make us very happy!


	2. Chapter 1

OrangeJump: So this is my first real chapter! I finally finished it dances around I could blame writers block and exams but I think that maybe I was just being slightly lazy...

Draco: Slightly?!

OrangeJump: Yes! Slightly...not my fault I have the attention span of a goldfish

Harry: A goldfish has a larger attention span

OrangeJump: Hey! Be nice to me or I'll lock you in my wardrobe!

Draco and Harry gulp and shut up

OrangeJump: Good now do the disclaimer! pulls out whip and grins maniacally

Harry: O'Jump would like to thank everyone who reviewed and her amazing beta EloisaSkywalker for actually putting up with her

Draco: she would also like to say that she doesn't own any of the characters in this fanfic and are all the brain children of J.K. Rowling!

Sirius: And warn you that there will be swearing in this fanfiction as well as prospective sex scenes and many more wonderful things...

OrangeJump: SIRI!! glomps

Chapter 1

"Don't mind Draco, he's just in a bad mood because he couldn't skip dinner." Said a red-headed male nurse from the door

"Filthy blood traitor," mumbled the blonde boy who was still facing away from Harry

"And his insults suck too...You must be Harry Potter, right?" the redhead grinned and Harry nodded "Great! Nice to have you here, Harry! I'm Ron and if you have any problems come see me or you could ask Mr. Malfoy over here but I'm not sure whether or not the reply will make sense." Ron said and Harry just smiled slightly in reply

"Do you have a reason for being here weasel or did you just come to anger me?" snapped Draco

"Don't you love me any more Drakey?" Malfoy turned to Ron and gave him a glare with clearly said 'call me Drakey again and you won't live to tell the tale' "Well actu

ally I was meant to tell you Dr. Dumbledore would like to see you in his office about today's little incident in the dining hall and I had a few things to tell Harry so go on Malfoy scoot!" Draco looked shocked and appalled that he had been kicked out of his own room but followed the nurse's instruction anyway and stood up slowly making sure to glare at the other males in the room before slinking out.

"I don't think he likes me very much," Harry said absent-mindedly when the blonde had left

"Who? Oh Draco! Don't worry, like I said he's in a bad mood . He'll warm up to you and if he doesn't I'll up his meds." Ron grinned and Harry wasn't sure if he meant it or not "Anyway I was just here to check if you'd settled in ok. I don't know whether you've been told but breakfast is from 9 till 10, group therapy works on a rota, your in group C meaning you have Wednesday's at 2-4, lunch is 12-1 and dinner is 4-5 and you will be notified when your personal therapy sessions are and who they are with. If you don't know where you are going ask someone or follow everyone else." Harry just nodded trying to take in all the information and failing miserably. "Now that all the formal stuff is over do you want me to give you the grand tour?"

"Erm sure," Ron then proceeded to pull Harry unceremoniously from his bed and began dragging him around he rooms.

The first thing Harry noticed was that Ron seemed to be liked by almost everyone. The cheery red head said hi to everyone that passed him and some just returned the greeting and carried on what they were doing but other's stopped to have a conversation with him and Ron would always introduce Harry and make sure the brunette as included in the conversation. Ron seem to have an incredible talent of making everyone feel comfortable and Harry liked that. He hadn't felt so normal since well before the trial had started. But Harry also noticed that there were some people who went out of their way to ignore Ron, he didn't understand this. Ron didn't seem to be the type of guy to get on anyone's bad side and he certainly didn't look like he deserved the glares he got but Ron just carried on walking and telling Harry what doors lead to where. By the forth glare Harry had decided to ask Ron about the glares. Ron said "They are part of a group here called Slytherin, I don't know why they call themselves that, and they are from old, rich families that are like the social elite and most of them are just dumped here because they were a threat to their families image. Slytherin's don't like me because although my family is old and have a lot of power we chose to earn our money and they see me as a traitor and therefore don't like me." Harry still didn't really understand but he supposed that it was something that would never really make sense to him because he didn't come from one of those rich, old families he came from the cupboard under the stairs in the Dursley's house.

While they were walking Harry and Ron talked about anything they could and Ron carried on pointing out certain places. This went on for a while until Harry felt a large weight wrap itself around Harry's body. "Harry! Is that you? I missed you so much!" said a muffled voice from Harry's waist. Harry looked down at the out of control, bushy, brown hair and thought he knew who it was.

"Hermione is that you?"

* * *

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000001119 StartFragment:0000000487 EndFragment:0000001102

OrangeJump: still hugging Sirius

Draco: Do you think she's going to let go any time soon?

Harry: I don't know but I don't think Sirius has much oxygen left...

Draco: Oh well I'm sure he'll live

Harry: Anyway O'Jump would really like to know what you think

Draco: All reviewers will be given cookies

Eloisa & OrangeJump: Please R&R it will make us happy


End file.
